Resolucion
by MittaM
Summary: Uno no tiene por que asumir la culpa de algo. Hay que entender que uno no esta solo en ello


**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creacion.

Situo este fic despues de la mision en busqueda de Sasuke. Mision en la cual lo ven por primera vez luego de los 2 años y algo de entrenamiento.

Aunque no creo que Naruto piense de esa forma, me incline por colocarlo en un estado de frustracion, debido a que fueron incapaces de recuperar a Sasuke. No creo que la mentalidad de Naruto y Sakura se reflejen mucho, pero intente reflejarlo a modo de realidad, donde muchas veces uno desea asumir la culpa de algo, aun cuando eso no es cierto

Espero sea capaz de transmitir la emocion que espero transmitir. Ojala a algunos les agrade.

Sin mas, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

**Resolucion**

Luego de mucho pensar, era obvio que no era necesario hacer una comparación. Ni siquiera valía la pena.

La experiencia de la misión sirvió en el desarrollo individual y del equipo. Logro desarrollar los lazos y la confianza necesarios entre los viejos y nuevos integrantes del equipo. No solo medir sus habilidades y capacidades como ninjas, sino la capacidad de verlos como personas en las cuales confiar y depender.

Además, después de más de 2 años, finalmente fueron capaces de ver a Sasuke nuevamente. Aquel a quien reconocía como un hermano estuvo frente a el nuevamente, aunque sea por un breve lapso de tiempo.

Pero eso era todo. No había nada favorable que pudiese recuperarse de aquella misión. Aun si quitara las torpezas que ocurrieron en el desarrollo y evolución del equipo, y el retraso y deterioro que causo por culpa de su estado Kyubi, el objetivo principal, lograr traer a Sasuke a la aldea, al final no fue logrado.

Más aun, al parecer nunca hubo la más mínima posibilidad de lograr aquel objetivo. Desde el primer momento de contacto con Sasuke, todos los miembros del equipo fueron incapaces de hacerle frente, carecientes de la fuerza para lograr alcanzar el objetivo que los había movido con tanto ímpetu en aquel momento.

Aquel fracaso de misión era otra cicatriz que se producía sobre la promesa que había hecho de traer a Sasuke. No haberlo conseguido significaba fallarle a tantas personas: A Sakura, quien mantuvo la fe todo el tiempo durante la misión, esperando poder ver hechas realidad sus palabras. A Sasuke, persona por la cual aquella promesa tiene sentido.

También, haber fallado era sinónimo de fallarse a si mismo. De ser incapaz de cumplir una promesa, de ser incapaz de proteger a un amigo. Llevar el peso de la responsabilidad de esa misión era algo muy difícil. Aunque nadie se lo pedía, era imposible no pensar que los resultados obtenidos era su culpa.

Mirando con la vista sumergida en el horizonte, esa nube de ideas volvió a la mente de Naruto. Lo que en un momento pensó seria un lugar donde olvidaría la negativa que le creaba pensar en lo ocurrido, se volvió una fuente de mayor reflexión y recuerdos.

El viento soplaba suavemente, como tantas veces había hecho en ese lugar, por lo que era imposible no llevar la mente hacia diferentes vivencias que había ocurrió allí. Incluso el momento en que entrenaron con Kakashi por primera vez en aquel lugar era fácil de recordar, de hecho es imposible olvidarlo.

Apoyando su espalda en el tronco donde había sido atado y sometido por Kakashi un tiempo atrás, Naruto suspiro profundamente. Ahogando su mente en culpa y ocultándose en recuerdos del pasado no llegaría a ningún lado. Era una perdida de tiempo y esfuerzo, aun cuando de algún modo le hacia sentir que podía escapar del momento en el que estaba.

Cerró los ojos suavemente y se fue dejando caer lentamente con la espalda en el tronco, hasta quedar sentado. Movió su cuerpo hacia delante y fue bajando, hasta quedar acostado en el suelo, la cabeza aun tocando el tronco.

Reposo sus manos juntas sobre su estomago, mientras relajaba sus piernas. Abrió los ojos, y nuevamente se concentro en mirar hacia el cielo, solamente por el placer de ello.

Pasaría algún tiempo hasta que se les sea asignada una nueva misión. Aunque sus planes eran invertir el mayor tiempo posible en entrenamiento, decidió invertir uno o dos días descansando, sin deseo de pensar en nada de entrenamientos o misiones. Pasaría por mas de una ocasión en el puesto de Ramen, visitaría la academia en busca de buenos recuerdos, incluso se dignaría a limpiar un poco su habitación.

Se levanto del suelo, y apoyando ambas manos encima del tronco, apoyo su barbilla sobre estas, arqueando la espalda. Antes de irse de aquel lugar, quería volver a tener la misma perspectiva de aquellos años. Pensaba irse con esos recuerdos en la cabeza, y con suerte reírse de ellos después.

Sin embargo, antes de poder irse, Naruto sintió a alguien aproximarse hacia aquel lugar. No tenía que preocuparse de que fuera un enemigo, y tampoco tenia el deseo de saber quien fuese. Sea quien sea, quizás lo retendría a platicar o entrenar, y ciertamente no estaba en el humor para eso.

-¡Naruto!

Con aquel llamado de su nombre, cualquier plan de alejarse de quien estuviese acercándose quedo eliminado. Sin la necesidad de tener que reconocer el rostro, Naruto levanto la cabeza y miro en dirección desde donde la voz de Sakura lo había llamado.

Deteniéndose frente al tronco al lado del que estaba recostado Naruto, Sakura lo miro por un momento. Cerró los ojos y le sonrió ligeramente, sin decir palabra.

Incapaz de desviar su atención, Naruto se quedo mirando atentamente a Sakura mientras tenia los ojos cerrados, apreciando los rasgos y la belleza que radiaba mientras sonreía. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos, Naruto desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia el horizonte, escapándose de cualquier contacto visual.

-¿Necesitas algo Sakura? –Pregunto Naruto, luego de un tiempo en silencio, movido en mayor parte por la curiosidad.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Se defendió Sakura sin mucha atención.

-No lo se. Por haber venido aquí y eso.

-Tu también estas aquí, ¿Cierto?

Era lógico que el razonamiento de Sakura siempre suprimiera al de Naruto. Su curiosidad lo hizo ver como un entrometido. Al igual que el, no necesitaba ninguna excusa para estar ahí. Quizás estaba ahí para recordar, o incluso para perder el tiempo.

-Discúlpame.

Al escuchar el tono de voz de Naruto, Sakura llevo la mirada hacia el. Aunque hacia lo posible por devolverle la mirada con indiferencia, su tono ya había reflejado el efecto de la respuesta que había recibido.

-No te preocupes –Dijo en forma amable -. Aunque no pueden haber muchos motivos por el cual este aquí, ¿Cierto?

-Supongo que si.

La forma en la que Sakura le facilitaba la situación logro relajar la mente y el estado de Naruto. En ese momento volvió a recordar la idea que tenia antes de volver a la aldea, y de lo poco que ya le importaba. Contradictorio a lo que había pensado, ahora deseaba quedarse en ese lugar a hablar, incluso a entrenar, si podía tener por un momento la compañía de Sakura.

-¿Estabas por irte verdad? –Pregunto Sakura, sacando a Naruto de su estado pensativo

-¿Disculpa?

-Preguntaba si estabas por irte de aquí.

-Si quieres estar sola puedo irme –Ofreció Naruto, creyendo que quizás Sakura quisiera estar sola con sus pensamientos en ese momento.

-No. De hecho, preferiría algo de compañía.

Como una respuesta del destino hacia la duda que tenia anteriormente, Naruto olvido toda idea de irse y se alegro de que Sakura le pidiera que se quedara. Aunque parecía insignificante, Naruto lo veía como un gesto de apreciación.

Durante varios minutos, ambos se limitaron solamente a mantener el silencio del otro. En más de una ocasión, Naruto no podía evitar sonreír de forma involuntaria. De seguro daba una apariencia ridícula al hacerlo mientras recordaba todo tipo de cosas, pero a Sakura parecía no importarle. Mirándola un par de veces de reojo, Sakura también parecía tener una sonrisa dibujada, aunque la mantenía invariable, como si ese fuese su estado de ánimo en ese momento.

-¿Ves los primeros días después de una misión de forma diferente? –Pregunto Sakura repentinamente, sin siquiera mirar a Naruto.

-¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto este, dirigiendo la mirada a Sakura, la cual aun no se volteaba a mirarlo.

-El lugar donde estas debería darte la respuesta –Respondió Sakura, finalmente girando el rostro hacia Naruto, de forma sonriente -. Algunas misiones hacen que uno se sienta extraño al volver. No diría cansado, sino más bien pensativo. Piensas en cual era la misión, que paso en ella, que quedo bien, que quedo mal. Algunas veces es lo único que tienes en la cabeza. Incluso a veces tienes que ahogar esos pensamientos con otros. Quizás por eso estas aquí, me atrevo a adivinar.

Naruto miro a Sakura con curiosidad. Aunque no era una forma de pensar muy profunda, parecía como si lo que había dicho era algo que se había puesto a razonar en más de una ocasión, aunque su rostro reflejara lo contrario.

-¿Eso también te cuenta Sakura? –Pregunto Naruto bajando un poco la voz. Si utilizaba el modo de pensar de Sakura, era obvio que ella también estaba aquí por la misma razón.

Imitando la posición en la que Naruto estaba un tiempo atrás, Sakura apoyo sus manos sobre el tronco y reposo la barbilla sobre ellas. Entrecerró los ojos, reflejando una emoción momentánea que había revelado que lo que Naruto pensaba era cierto.

-No ha sido nuestra mejor actuación, ¿Cierto? –Pregunto Sakura, refiriéndose a su última misión, utilizando cierto tono burlón, aunque sabía la certeza de esa pregunta

Inconcientemente, el estado mental en el que había estado Naruto volvió. Recordando lo fallido de la misión, apretó con fuerza los puños.

-No creo que haya que seguir pensando en ello –Respondió Naruto de forma hipócrita, sabiendo que aquello seria algo con lo que seguiría pensando en un tiempo.

-Parece que ya llevas un tiempo pensando en ello –Dijo Sakura, conciente de la reacción que causo sobre Naruto el tema de conversación.

Naruto llevo su mano al rostro y suspiro pesadamente. Al hablar de aquel asunto, parecía que una oleada de tristeza se apoderaba de el, mientras recordaba por fragmentos todo lo ocurrido.

-No debió haber terminado de esa forma Sakura.

-Hicimos lo que pudimos. Ya no hay nada que hacer

-Hicimos lo que pudimos porque era lo máximo que podíamos hacer, pero no fue suficiente.

Sakura miro con atención a Naruto. Podía sentirse sus emociones en su forma de hablar, mientras miraba al suelo y sus puños volvían a cerrarse y permanecer apretados.

-2 años. Tuve dos años para ser capaz de poder traer a Sasuke, pero parecieron no servir para nada.

-Oye Naruto, espera…

-Fui débil, perdí el control, no logre ser lo suficientemente útil al equipo y a la misión –Continuo Naruto, interrumpiendo a Sakura -. Pero no debió ser así Sakura. Debí haberlo logrado…

-¿Cómo que tu? –Interrumpió Sakura alzando la voz -. Tú no eras el único que participo en esa misión. ¿Por qué hablas como si debes cargar la culpa de lo sucedido?

-No lo digas de esa forma

-¿De esa forma? ¿A que te refieres con eso? –Insistió Sakura, sin preocuparse por esconder lo molesta que la ponía la forma en la que Naruto veía las cosas -. Te refieres a verlo como si todo el equipo fue deficiente, inútil.

Para ese momento, aunque seguían separados por la misma distancia, ambos estaban de pie mirándose frente a frente. Se miraban de forma determinada, como si la forma de ver del otro era incorrecta.

-Tú no estuviste solo Naruto. Todos estábamos contigo, y fallamos en traer a Sasuke. No puedes pensar que fuiste tu solo, e incluso que debes cargar con esa responsabilidad.

-¡Para mi eso no era solo una misión Sakura y lo sabes!

-¡Por supuesto que lo se! –Replico Sakura de forma violenta, sintiendo el dolor de la conversación -. Lo se porque tu no eras el único que lo veía de esa forma. ¿Acaso crees que vería algo tan importante como traer a Sasuke como una misión?

Sakura cerro con fuerza los ojos mientras sacudía en negación la cabeza, incapaz de creer la forma en la que Naruto estaba razonando.

-Incluso fuiste capaz de olvidar que yo también tengo una promesa Naruto. ¿Acaso haberte prometido que esta vez seria útil por el bien de Sasuke no significa nada? ¿Mi palabra no importa en lo absoluto Naruto? ¿Tienes el derecho siquiera de cargar con la culpa que yo también me merezco sobre tus hombros?

Aun con la luz del sol iluminando, el ambiente se había vuelto gris y triste. Con solo ver las lágrimas de Sakura correr por sus mejillas hizo que los ojos de Naruto se llenaran con las propias. Ella tenia razón, toda la razón. Estaba siendo egoísta e irracional. Aun cuando quisiera tener paz consigo mismo cargando con toda la culpa, era algo ridículo y estaba lastimando a una persona que quería.

-Te lastime Sakura –Continuo Naruto, aun incapaz de salir de su forma de pensar -. No solo fui deficiente, sino que también perdí el control y…

La fuerte bofetada que recibió por parte de Sakura hizo que todo lo que Naruto estaba diciendo o pensando se detuviesen. Sakura lo miraba con los ojos radiantes, llenos de emoción y tristeza, y algunas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

Antes de poder colocar la mano sobre la mejilla que fue golpeada, la misma mano con la que fue agredido ahora acariciaba su rostro suavemente, transmitiendo el sentimiento de culpa de Sakura ante la acción que había realizado.

Soltando el rostro de Naruto, Sakura sujeto las ropas de este y lo acerco hacia el de forma violenta. Aprisionó su cuerpo en un abrazo y escondió el rostro en su cuello, mientras apretaba las manos en su espalda.

Incapaz de encontrar una manera como reaccionar, Naruto se quedo de pie de forma atónita. Su rostro aun ardía en la zona en la que fue golpeado, pero el tacto que su cuerpo mas sentía era las manos de Sakura sujetando su espalda, su pecho apretando con el suyo, y el calido aliento que liberaba en su cuello a medida que sollozaba.

-Por favor Naruto… -Se escucho decir Sakura entre sollozos, aun con el rostro oculto -. Si quieres que te ruegue lo haré, así que te suplico, no pienses de esa forma, no hables de esa forma.

Al escuchar su voz, Naruto logro devolver el abrazo de forma instintiva, rodeando la cintura de Sakura suavemente, incapaz siquiera de sujetarla con fuerza.

-No tienes el derecho de tratar esto como si fuera solo tu responsabilidad, como algo por lo que solo tu estas luchando y sufriendo. No te perdonare si vuelves a lastimarme de esta forma. Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Mientras el silencio volvía a invadir el lugar, ninguno de los dos hacia ningún movimiento. Sakura había terminado de llorar, pero aun continuaba abrazando a Naruto. De algún modo quería hacerlo sentir que ella estaba ahí, que al menos eso podía ofrecerle.

Al sentir las manos de Naruto sujetando con más fuerza su cuerpo, Sakura cerró lentamente los ojos. Sintió un movimiento errático en su respiración, y empezó a sentir los sollozos de Naruto mientras empezaba a llorar de forma indefensa.

Sintiendo la presión que ejercía sobre su cuerpo, Sakura se dejo caer lentamente hasta quedar ambos sentados en el suelo.

Esperando a que Naruto se calme y se desahogue, Sakura acariciaba suavemente su espalda, sintiendo un flujo de tristeza mientras sentía a su amigo sufrir al darse cuenta de lo errado de su forma de pensar, de la culpa que debía estar sintiendo al haberla lastimado anteriormente.

-Lo lograremos Naruto, lo lograremos.

Al escuchar las palabras de apoyo de parte de su compañera, Naruto solo fue capaz de sujetarla con más fuerza, entregándose completamente a su confianza, a su apoyo. No debía olvidarse de que la tenía a ella.

**Fin.**


End file.
